Antara Benci dan Rindu
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Yaaaaaang Hujaaan Turuuuunn Lagiiiii! Milo, Aiolia dan Shura bernyanyi sambil memandang hujan dari Kuil Scorpio... /SU/


A **SAINT SEIYA** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Humor / Friendship  
**Pairing :** Milo + Aiolia Membuli Shura  
**Bahasa :** Indonesia Lebay yang dijamin bikin bulu kuduk berdiri.  
**Disclaimer :** Masami Kurumada Wajib dengerin lagu ini! Dan Capricorn Shura wajib jadiin lagu ini character song dia! Ajib deh!

**Summary :** Yaaaaaang Hujaaan Turuuuunn Lagiiiii! Milo, Aiolia dan Shura bernyanyi sambil memandang hujan dari Kuil Scorpio...

**A/N:** Diliat dari judulnya juga, pasti udah pada tau kalo ini Song fic. Salahkan CeleronM yang udah bikin lagu ini begitu berjaya di Fanfic Chain Letternya Saint Holic, dan salahkan Yukitarina yang udah ngasih source rapidshare buat donlot lagu ini! Mana donlotnya pas pelajaran kampus, ngakak-ngakak sendiri sampe diiatin dosen. Habis itu, lagu ini wajib menemani tiap hari ^^

Ketik REG (spasi) LAWAS! **Antara Benci dan Rindu** by **Ratih Purwasih**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Antara Benci dan Rindu****  
**by St. Chimaira

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hari itu malam remang-remang. Cahaya bulan pun serasa pudar ditelan oleh awan mendung yang merangkul seluruh area Sanctuary. Hujan turun dengan deras, membuat para Gold Saint meringkuk dengan nyaman di kediamannya masing-masing. Disaat seperti itu, masih saja ada orang yang merenungi hujan di teras istananya.

Milo dengan ditemani Aiolia di Istana Scorpio, menghabiskan sisa malam di teras luar sambil bergosip. Suara dan gelagak tawa mereka sesekali terdengar sangat heboh, namun mereka cuek-cuek saja karena suara mereka tersapu oleh derasnya suara hujan.

Di tengah-tengah percakapan mereka yang kian asik, mereka melihat Shura sedang berjalan menaiki tangga Sanctuary dengan muka sendu, sambil berlindung di bawah payung hitam.

"Ngapain tuh si Shura?" tanya Milo pada Aiolia sambil melongo dari balik teras istananya, mengamati gerak-gerik Shura yang berasa tanpa nyawa.

"Tauk, malem-malem gini.. Ujan deres lagi.. Jangan-jangan..." Aiolia tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, berharap Milo tau apa maksud dari kata-kata tersebut.

Milo hanya menengok pada Aiolia sambil melemparkan senyumnya yang paling mesum.

Shura hanya berjalan lunglai, pandangannya menerawang. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti, hanya diam memandangi hujan yang makin lama makin deras.

"Oooooooiiiii! Shuuuuuurrrr! Ngapain loe disitu ujan-ujanaaaan?" Teriak Milo.

"Dia ngga ujan-ujanan, bego! Masa lu ngga liat dia pake payung?" Sergah Aiolia

"Sama lah kira-kira kaya gitu.."

Shura hanya mendongak, memandang mereka sekilas tapi tidak menjawab apapun, lalu kembali bengong menatap hujan.

"Kayanya ada yang salah deh, Lia. Kita satronin si Shura aja, yuk!"

"Iya, deh.. Wajahnya udah sendu gitu takutnya jangan-jangan dia mau bunuh diri lagi.."

Milo dan Aiolia yang merasakan keanehan pada Shura segera mengambil payung yang ada di belakang pintu istana Milo. Payung yang ada di situ semuanya berwarna-warni dan bermotif. Ada yang bunga-bunga, ada yang motif permen, sampai ada yang bergambar telletubies.

"Milo, kamu ngga punya yang ngga ada motif bunga-bunganya, apa?" Tanya Aiolia yang sibuk nyari payung dengan warna polos.

"Itu semua hadiah dari bank. Udah pake aja, daripada keujanan" Perintah Milo seraya membuka pintu depan istananya.

Setelah sibuk memilih paying, akhirnya mereka keluar istana seraya menuju ke tempat Shura berdiri. Shura yang tadi berdiam diri akhirnya angkat bicara setelah mereka berdua datang.

"Lama banget sih loe berdua. Huacchih! Gua kedinginan nih, nunggu disini ujan-ujanan! Huacchih!" Shura ngomong sambil diselingi bersih-bersin.

"Lah, kenapa juga kita yang harus kesini? Harusnya kan kamu sendiri bisa dateng ikut ngegosip di atas. Udah tau dari tadi kita panggil-panggil dari teras..." Milo yang tadinya udah khawatir berat langsung ilfeel dan marah-marah ke Shura.

"Soalnya aku mau curhat..." Suara Shura semakin pelan. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Emangnya kalo curhat harus di tengah ujan?" Semprot Milo masih marah-marah.

"Mungkin dia mau ngikutin film india, ngobrol-ngobrol di tengah ujan. Mumpung istana kita banyak tiang yang bisa dipake nari-nari" kata Aiolia menimpali.

"Ngaco, loe.." Milo menatap pemilik Gold Cloth Leo itu dengan dahi mengernyit.

"Soalnya kalo di jalan ini, gue inget dia..." Shura kembali menerawang menatap hujan

"Inget siapa?" Tanya Aiolia bingung.

"Inget dia.. Dulu gua berdua jalan-jalan disini sama dia.." katanya lagi.

"Ni orang sarab ya? Masa kencan ngga ada tempat lain? Lapangan luas kek, ato cafe remang-remang.. Kencannya malah olahraga naik turun tangga Sanctuary?" Bisik Milo ke Aiolia, berhati-hati agar Shura tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Makin takut ni, gue.. Dia sebenarnya kenapa sih? Jarang-jarang kaya gini.. " Balas Aiolia berbisik pada Milo.

"Apapun itu yang mau kamu curhatin, mending kita cari tempat nyaman, biar kamu bisa keluarin semuanya, sampe POL! Sekarang hayuk, masuk istana aku aja" Ajak Milo sambil menarik paksa tangan Shura.

Setelah diam sejenak dan berpikir, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ikut juga menuju istana Scorpio.

"Eh, Shur.. Tunggu dulu!" kaki Shura baru mau melangkah kalau Aiolia tidak memanggil untuk menghentikannya.

"Apa?" tanya Shura datar.

"Err... itu..." Aiolia merasa tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Gantian payungnya donk.. Aku malu pake payung bunga-bunga gini. Soalnya Milo ngga punya payung motif lain.. Getek nih.."

Shura dan Milo hanya terdiam memandang saint Leo tersebut, sebelum akhirnya dia terpaksa bertukar payung dengan Milo yang motif bunga-bunganya lebih norak daripada yang dipegang Aiolia.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

Milo menyeduh teh ke dalam 3 buah cangkir dan menaruhnya dalam nampan. Uap panas yang muncul dari teh terasa menjadi penghangat di tengah udara yang begitu dingin. Aiolia menemani Shura duduk di teras depan. Sejenak Milo menyusul bergabung dengan mereka berdua sambil membawa teh beserta satu toples penuh biskuit coklat.

"Coba, Shur, ceritain deh uneg-uneg kamu biar lega. Soalnya keliatannya kamu lagi depresi berat" Aiolia berusaha menghibur Saint Capricorn yang emang mukanya berlipat-lipat dan manyun mulu sedari tadi.

"Engga..."

"Apanya?" sergah Milo tiba-tiba. Tangannya mengambil satu buah biskuit dari toples

"Aku cuma tiba-tiba inget dia pas lewatin jalan Sanctuary tadi.."

"Kalo beribu-ribu tangga tadi sih tiap hari juga kita lewatin. Kenapa baru sekarang ingetnya?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Soalnya ujan.. terus pas aku bawa payung item.."

"Hah?" Milo bingung sampai biscuit di mulutnya berhenti dikunyah.

"Makin ngga jelas nih.. coba jelasin dari awal deh, Shur" Aiolia menengahi, member syarat agar Milo menghentikan cecarannya terhadap Shura.

"Ok, ok.. Pertama, apa yang kamu inget?" Tanya Milo lagi.

"Ini jadinya kaya sesi intrograsi.." Shura mulai merasa jengah.

"Kan kamu sendiri yang mau curhat. Tapi dari tadi diem mulu, jadi kita ganti tipe curhatnya. Ntar masalahmu ngga selesai loh, Shur. Kamu masih banyak kerjaan, masih harus jagain Athena, masih harus latian buat memperkuat excaliburmu, bantuin Aphrodite motong rumput, masih banyak macem-macem. Jangan membuang waktumu bengong buat hal yang harusnya bisa kamu curhatin" Kata Milo mulai ceramah.

"Pertama..." Shura diam dulu sejenak. "Aku inget dulu pas ujan turun, aku berlindung di bawah payung hitam itu, dan berjalan berdua dengannya di tangga itu."

"Kalo boleh tau, siapa orangnya? Biar kita bisa tau lebih jelas" Tanya Aiolia hati-hati.

Shura kembali terdiam dan menunduk. Dia merasa enggan untuk memberitahukan orang kedua yang di ceritakan. Aiolia sadar dirinya salah bertanya, sambil kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dia mulai melirik Milo untuk minta bantuan.

"Oke, kita ngga akan nanya orangnya siapa. Kita bantuin aja lewat dialog" Ujar Milo memberi keputusan dan meneguk teh panas yang ada di atas meja.

"Dialog?" tanya Shura.

"Anggap aku itu orang yang kamu maksud, jadi ceritanya kamu bisa langsung ngomong ke orang yang bersangkutan. Ntar Aiolia yang jadi pengamatnya, terus bakal ngasih kamu saran buat hasil curhat kamu nanti"

"Bisa juga sih.. Aku setuju-setuju aja" Aiolia mengiyakan. Shura cuma diam sambil berpikir.

"Gimana Shur? Mau ngga?" Tanya Milo dengan melemparkan senyum nakalnya.

Shura hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Untuk ganti nama orangnya, coba cari panggilan lain yang bisa kita pake buat alat peraga. Kamu biasanya manggil dia apa?" Tanya Milo lagi.

"Gua manggil dia 'sayang'" Jawabnya dengan enggan.

Aiolia kaget sampai menjatuhkan biskuit dari batas bibirnya.

"EDAN! Ada angin apa loe manggil orang pake 'sayang-sayang'? Sejak kapan loe jadi romantis gitu?" Sembur Aiolia takut-takut.

"Tuh kan, gua salah ngomong mulu. Loe pada mikir donk, gua udah malu banget cerita ginian ke kalian, sekarang kaliannya malah ngejek! Gua pulang aja, ah!" Shura bangkit dari duduknya. Mukanya merah padam karena malu.

"Eh.. Sori.. Sori... Iya, maap.. Duduk dulu lagi deh..." Cegah Aiolia sambil nunduk-nunduk minta maaf.

"Iya, sini, yang. Duduk dulu. Kita cerita-cerita lagi" Kata Milo pada Shura sambil senyum yang dibuat-buat. "Lia, loe diem aja deh! Anggap aja sekarang loe lagi nonton opera sabun. Mungkin agak getek dikit, tapi tahan aja yah.." Bisiknya kepada Aiolia.

"Kayanya bakal banyak geteknya.. tapi berhubung demi keutuhan para Gold Saint dan kita butuh Shura yang dalam keadaan fit buat jaga Sanctuary kita, jadinya aku tahanin aja deh.." Jawab Aiolia ragu-ragu.

Shura kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Milo bergeser mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Shura biar makin akrab. Setelah dapet posisi wuenak dan Shura sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Milo menarik nafas sembari melirik pada Aiolia di depannya.

"Yo'i! Ayo kita mulai. Lia, coba beri aba-aba"

"Hah? Curhat perlu aba-aba?"

"Biar kaya sinetron. Udah, cepetan!" Desak Milo.

"Eh... Err... Kamera siap, mikrophone siap, speaker siap, tukang akting siap, tukang aba-aba siap, tukang baso, tukang teh botol juga siap! Take dua puluh tujuh, akting mulai!" Teriak Aiolia. Semua kalimat terlontar dari mulutnya tanpa berpikir. "Duh, gua udah kaya orang goblok, mau-mau aja ikutan kaya ginian..." Ujarnya lagi pada diri sendiri.

"Apa yang kamu inget dari aku, yang?" Tanya Milo memulai, berpura-pura jadi orang yang dimaksudkan oleh Shura.

"Saat hujan di jalan itu.. Payung aja ngga cukup. Tubuh dan rambutmu tetep basah"

"Kamu membiarkan aku kebasahan?" Tanya Milo lagi dengan tenang.

"Ya engga, lah.. Aku hapus dengan sapu tanganku. Biar ngga ada satupun bulir hujan yang bisa bikin kamu sakit"

_'Mamiiiiiiiii! Jijik pisaaan~~~~' _teriak Aiolia dalam hati. Ternyata dalam hati Milo, dia juga berteriak hal yang sama.

"Kita udah lama banget ngga bicara berdua. Biasanya kamu duduk di sampingku, yang. Kita cari tempat sepi, terus nemu tukang es krim yang lewat. Aku pasti beli es krim coklat, kamu beli es krim vanila. Terus kita duduk dan bercerita. Kamu paling suka kalo kita ngebicarain laut biru. Disana banyak banget tumpuan harapan dan impian. Kelak kamu bilang kita akan mengarungi laut biru berdua.." Kalimat Shura terhenti.

"Lalu?" Tanya Milo menunggu lanjutan.

"Kamu sakitin hatiku, yang.."

"Apa salahku, sayang? Tanya Milo yang udah mulai gerah dengan pemakaian kata-kata yang terlalu lebay dalam percakapan yang ngga guna ini.

"Harusnya kamu nyadar, kamu udah mengingkari janji kita berdua. Kamu udah ngga mau lagi kita bersama-sama. Kamu khianatin cinta aku, yang!" Ungkap Shura dengan nada frustasi.

"Aku benci banget sama kamu, tapi aku rindu! Aku pengen ketemu kamu lagi! Antara benci dan rindu disini bikin aku pusing, sampai mau nangis rasanya. Sediiihh!" Shura mulai berteriak tidak jelas dengan suara terbata-bata. Milo yang tidak bisa berkata-kata hanya mengelus punggung Shura untuk menenangkannya, sementara Aiolia yang ngga ada kerjaan sibuk menghabiskan biskuit dalam toples. Dia bahkan sempat pergi ke dapur dua kali untuk nambah teh.

"Yang, pernah ga, kamu bermimpi, kalo-kalo kita bersatu bagai dulu lagi? Kalo bisa kan kejadian kaya gini ngga bakalan ada.." Shura berhenti sebentar dan menghapus setitik air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya. Kita ngga akan pernah bersedih, ngga akan menangis kaya gini, gara-gara aku rindu sama kamu." Shura kembali menyapu air matanya yang kembali turun.

"CUT! CUUUT!" Teriak Aiolia mantap.

Milo yang bahkan belum ngomong apapun untuk menenangkan Shura hanya bisa terbelalak kaget mendengar putusan Aiolia yang tiba-tiba menghentikan akting mereka berdua.

"Dasar masalahnya udah jelas, sekarang yang penting solusinya" Kata Aiolia sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Yeah.. Tanya aja sama Galileo..." Timpal Milo dengan nada malas.

"Milo, oke-oke aja kalo kamu mau nerusin opera sabun ini, tapi tolong pikirin perasaan penonton donk! Kenapa aku harus ngeliatin kalian berdua duduk bermesraan deket-deketan begitu?" Ujar Aiolia yang juga tak kalah malasnya.

"OMG, kita temen gitu loh.. Loe mikirnya kejauhan!" Milo berusaha menyudahi pembicaraannya dengan Aiolia.

"Jadi, sebenarnya, dia mengkhianati kamu itu dengan cara apa?" Tanya Milo kembali fokus pada Shura.

"Tadi kan udah dibilang, kita sering banget ngobrol tentang laut biru, untuk menjadi tumpuan impian dan harapan kita." Jawabnya.

"Iya.. lalu..?" Tanya Milo hati-hati.

"Kamu inget tukang es krim yang selalu ada di pinggir pantai tempat kita kencan itu kan? Yang ada di sebelah laut biru tempat kita selalu ngobrol berdua itu loh!"

"Iya, tau. Yang kamu beli es krim coklat terus aku beli es krim vanila itu kan?" Jawab Milo sambil ketawa-ketawa.

"Sekarang aku tau kenapa kalo beli es krim kamu terus yang bayarin! Kamu biarin dirimu beliin buat aku, aku disuruh duduk nunggu di bangku sementara kamu nyamperin tukang es krim buat beli barang empat sampai lima batang es krim. Udah gitu lama lagi belinya. Aku bisa nunggu sejam sampai dua jam, begitu kamu balik es krimnya udah cair, kamu cuma minta maaf sambil senyum-senyum manis."

Aiolia yang udah mulai males akhirnya balik duduk di sofa, mengambil toples dari atas meja dan mengeruk sisa-sisa biskuit dari toples. Sampai akhirnya Milo sadar lalu melempar Aiolia dengan bantal terdekat.

"Kamu selingkuh sama tukang es kriiiim!" Teriak Shura sambil sesenggukan.

"Bujubuneng buset! Ngga ada selingkuhan yang lebih baik gitu?" Kata Aiolia yang hampir menjatuhkan toples biskuit dari pangkuannya.

"Sekarang kamu malah mengarungi laut biru bersama dengan tukang es krim itu, bukannya sama aku, yang! Aku sedih pisan...Huuu~~~~"

"Edan, lebay pisan Shur.. Nyadar donk kamu tuh Saint-nya Athena loh. Apa kata dunia kalo saint-saint lain ngeliatin kamu kaya gini. Untung cuma kita berdua yang denger, jadi bisa jaga rahasia." Bisik Milo menenangkan Shura. Badannya udah pegel karena sudah kehilangan posisi wuenaknya.

_'Kecuali pembaca'_ pikir Aiolia

Milo menawarkan segumpal tissue yang langsung habis dipakai oleh Shura. Aiolia yang sudah membersihkan seluruh isi toples dan cangkir teh akhirnya memulai pembicaraan setelah sekian lama mereka bertiga diam dalam kegalauan.

"Jadi benci?" tanya Aiolia

"Rindu sih.."

"Yakin rindu?" Sergah Milo

"Agak benci juga sih.." Jawab Shura ragu-ragu.

"Jadi benci ato rindu nih?" Tanya Aiolia lagi.

"BENCI LAH! Dia udah sakitin gue gitu? Gimana ngga benci.." Kata Shura agak marah.

"Kalo dia senyum kaya gini.. Kamu marah ngga, yang?" tanya Milo seraya melemparkan senyum termanis.

"GUE CINTA! GUE RINDU! Rindu banget lagi.. Apalagi kalo nginget wajah dan senyum dia.. Wajahmu mengalihkan duniaku... Oooooh~~~~ Serasa dunia runtuh.. Pengen marah, tapi ngga bisa.." Shura mencengkram kedua pelipisnya, bingung menatap lantai.

"Benar kumencintaimu~~~ tapi tak beginiiiii~~~~~~~~ kau khianati hati ini, kau curangi akuuuu~~~~~~~"

"Heh, jangan malah nyanyi lagu penyanyi lain, dodol! Sekarang lagunya lagi 'Antara Benci dan Rindu'!" Tanpa ampun Milo mukul kepala Shura.

"Sulit banget sih, cerita cinta loe, sayang" Kata Aiolia sambil menghela nafas.

Milo kembali tersenyum hangat dan menatap Shura di hadapannya "Kamu mau tau ngga jawabannya?"

Shura mendongak menatap mata Saint Scorpio. Hujan deras belum berhenti mengguyur Sanctuary, masih membawa kenangan buruk yang sebenarnya ingin dilupakan oleh prajurit paling loyal Athena itu. Tapi Milo dan Aiolia hadir sebagai teman baik yang ingin menghapus ekspresi sedih campur bingung dari wajah pemilik jurus Excalibur itu.

"Yang, seperti yang kamu ingat saat itu, hujan turun lagi, seperti malam ini. Dan ketika aku lewati jalan itu, aku juga ingat engkau, yang."

"Njiss... beneran, getek..." Seru Aiolia pada diri sendiri. Bulu kuduknya merinding mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Aku juga ingat, pas kita basah-basahan ala film India itu, rambut dan tubuhku basah. Persis kaya klipnya Backstreet boys yang '_Quit Playing Game with My Heart_'. Cuman bedanya mereka tetep kebasahan dan masuk angin, sedangkan aku? Kamu menghapus air hujan itu dengan sapu tanganmu, yang" Milo berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar saking geteknya.

"Kecuali kalo sapu tangannya ikut basah juga, ya kalian berdua masuk angin" Timpal Aiolia tenang.

Shura hanya mendengarkan kata-kata Milo dalam diam. Milo merapatkan duduknya menempel pada bahu Shura yang hangat, menggenggam tangan dan menenangkannya.

"Aku pun rindu padamu. Aku juga ingin duduk disampingmu, bersamamu." Katanya menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Shura.

"Kita banyak cerita tentang laut biru, tentang langit biru. Karena disana tumpuan impian dan harapan" kata saint Scorpio itu lagi.

Milo melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk berdiri mengadap Shura. Milo mengambil nafas dalam sebelum meneruskan bicaranya.

"Tapi sayang, impian itu bukan bersama kamu, yang" Ujarnya mantap.

Aiolia terbelalak kaget plus tersedak teh yang dia tambah untuk ketiga kalinya. Shura juga akhirnya mendongak heran menatap Milo di depannya.

"Kok kamu malah menjatuhkan sih, Milo? Bukannya bantuin dia buat tegar?" Aiolia mulai heran.

"Udah, diem aja. Ini klimaksnya nih. Gua bertaruh banyak supaya ngga dihajar pas bagian ini. Lu doain gua aja supaya ngga terjadi apa-apa." Pintanya pada Aiolia dengan suara kecil dan bibir yang hampir tidak bergerak. Milo kemudian menghadap ke arah Shura lagi dan menatap matanya.

"Mungkin ternyata kamu ngga sesuai dengan harapanku. Aku punya kekurangan, kamu juga punya kekurangan, dan ternyata hal itu ngga bisa bikin kita bersatu, walaupun cintaku padamu begitu besar"

Shura menatap Milo dalam diam.

"Sementara aku ingin meneruskan impian dan harapanku bersama kamu, tapi ternyata kamunya sibuk jadi Saint Athena. Diem terus terkurung dalam istana. Hanya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan dewimu padamu, yang"

"Dengan kata lain, kamu lebih mencintai dewimu dibandingkan aku. Apa aku juga ngga bisa jadi Dewimu yang bisa kamu puja-puja?"

"Milo, lu udah kelewatan ngomongnya.." Kata Aiolia berusaha menghentikan perjakapan yang makin ga jelas. "Lu kalo dihajar Shura bisa-bisa gepeng loh.."

"Ternyata, tukang es krim itu lebih bebas. Dia bisa pergi kemana kapanpun, tidak terikat tugasnya yang berat. Saat mengarungi laut, aku bisa sambil makan es krim. Gratis lagi, ngga perlu bayar"

Milo mendekati Shura seraya berlutut di hadapannya serta kembali menggenggam jemari Saint Capricorn tersebut.

"Dan dia membalas perasaanku.. Waktu itu, pas aku dapat dua tiket menang lotre buat naik kapal pesiar, di saat kamu lagi mengemban tugasmu."

Shura mulai menyadari sesuatu.

"Waktu itu emang dia pernah nelpon gua sih.." Kata Shura pelan

"Terus dia bilang apa?" tanya Milo

"Dia mau ngajakin gua kemanaaa gitu, tapi karena guanya lagi latihan memperdalam excalibur, jadi gua tolak."

"Itu dia yang bikin sakit hati." Milo menyetujui.

"Ya, itukan kerjaan! Kalo ngga mau ngga usah sama gua!" Sergah Shura.

"Yap! Itu dia yang ditunggu-tunggu!" Aiolia berdiri sambil menepuk keras kedua tangannya.

Shura menoleh menatap bingung Aiolia. Milo juga hanya menolehkan kepalanya pelan serta tersenyum nakal ke arah Aiolia, tanda dia juga mengerti apa yang mau diucapkan Saint Leo tersebut.

"Kamu mau rindu setengah mati, kamu mau benci setengah mati juga.. Udah.. Lupain aja!" Perintah Aiolia sambil berkacak pinggang khas-nya.

"Heh, kok beda sama skenario?" Ujar Milo sewot, melotot pada Aiolia. Merasa bersalah karena sudah percaya Aiolia mengerti kata-katanya.

"Emang ada skenarionya?" Balas Aiolia tidak mau kalah.

"Bodo ah, terusin aja! Paling gantian kamu yang dihajar.." Kata Milo hati-hati.

"Ya, apa mau dikata. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Gue yakin lu lebih cinta sama kita-kita dan sama Athena sendiri. Iya, kan?" Aiolia meneruskan pembicaraan.

"Iya sih..." Shura menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Gue juga rindu sama loe, tapi loe-nya sibuk sama pasangan loe itu."

"Iya, gitu?" Bantah Shura.

"Udah, iyain aja biar cepet!" Potong Milo.

"Dia juga ngga mau ngerti kerjaan kita yang sulit kaya gini, ngapain juga dipertahanin?" Aiolia berjalan bolak balik di sekitar sofa.

"Tapi gue rindu ma dia, Lia.."

"Lu rindu bukan berarti cinta!" Kata Lia mantap. "Gue yakin sekarang loe lagi sedih, loe lagi nangis seperti saat rindu begini, tapi apa mau dikata, semua urusan udah selesai!"

"Mending kamu sama aku, yang" Potong Milo dengan nada merayu yang super jail.

"Sinting lu! Mending gua sama kambing!" Kata Shura tiba-tiba.

"Bener! Mending lu sama kambing!" Teriak Lia

"Orang kaya gitu sih tinggalin aja!" Balas Shura lagi.

"Betul bangettt!" Milo menimpali tidak kalah heboh.

"Lagian tukang es krim bisa apa sih? Idupnya juga ngga terjamin!"

"Sama sebenernya kaya Gold Saint, semuanya dapet pinjeman dari Athena!" Teriak Lia lagi.

"Gajinya kecil lagi!"

"Kita sih bisa jual sepotong kecil Gold Cloth kalo kurang duit! Itupun udah bisa beli sebuah pulau!"

"Kita bisa pinjem kapal pesiarnya Athena kalo mau, dan bisa liburan ke laut biru kapanpun kalo mau!"

"Anda pintar!" Milo mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Jadi mendingan aku tinggalin dia!" Teriak Shura mantap.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPP!" Seru Aiolia dan Milo berbarengan, diikuti gelak tawa ketiga Gold Saint tersebut memecah suara derasnya hujan.

Wajah Shura yang tadi sendu dan bingung kini dapat tertawa terbahak-bahak gara-gara kelakuan kedua Goldies juniornya. Dia merasa membicarakan ini dengan mereka berdua adalah keputusan yang tepat. Setelah mereka bertiga tertawa beberapa saat, Shura hening sejenak. Menenggak teh yang kini sudah menjadi dingin. Milo dan Aiolia ikut diam sambil tetap senyum-senyum.

"Tengkyu ya, bro, udah bantuin gue.." Ucap Shura pelan.

"Pastinya, kawan." Aiolia melemparkan senyum yang paling manis dan tidak dibuat-buat. "Yang penting kan kita ada disini buat kamu. Semua Gold Saint pasti berpikir demikian. Kamu kalo mau curhat-curhat dateng aja kesini lagi."

"Jadi sekarang kamu bisa pilih, mau pulang, hapuskan semua rindu-rindumu padanya, lalu mulai babak baru kehidupan. Atau kalo kamu masih mau disini seneng-seneng juga bakal kita temenin. Aku baru beli mainan baru tuh, kalo kamu mau main. Hahahaha!"

"Yang pastinya mainan Milo semuanya ngga ada yang beres. Bwahahahaha!" Aiolia mengacak-ngacak rambut Milo yang masih terduduk di samping kaki Shura. Saint Scorpio berambut ikal itu hanya kembali tertawa kecil, pasrah rambutnya diacak-acak.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya kembali tertawa dan ngobrol sampai lupa waktu. Suara hujan perlahan mereda diikuti matahari muncul ke permukaan. Bayang-bayang sinar memasuki ruang tempat mereka bercengkrama. Menyadarkan mereka bahwa hari-hari yang kelam dan sendu sudah berlalu.

"Ah, kayanya aku mau balik ke kuil Capricorn. Sori jadinya ganggu waktu ngobrol kalian berdua" Kata Shura sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Santai, yang" Rayu Milo lagi sambil mengedipkan matanya. Shura cuma tertawa pasrah melihat kelakuan juniornya itu. Diapun berjalan menuju pintu depan diikuti dua Goldies di belakangnya. Sesaat sebelum Shura meninggalkan pintu, Aiolia kembali memanggilnya.

"Eh, Shur.. Tunggu dulu.." Cegahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Shura datar.

"Emm... ini payung itemnya ngga dibawa?" tanyanya polos

Shura cuma tersenyum simpul.

"Buat kamu aja, Lia. Daripada kamu pake payung bunga-bunganya Milo. Anggap aja itu hadiah dari aku"

Shura melengos pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Tapi dari dalam hatinya, Milo dan Aiolia tau kini seniornya itu sudah kembali seperti semula. Kembali menjadi salah satu Gold Saint tangguh yang sangat mereka sayangi.

Keduanya bersandar pada pintu, memperhatikan punggung Shura yang makin lama makin menghilang di pagi hari yang masih berkabut.

"Gila, ya.. Baru tau gua, si Shura bisa sampe dimabuk cinta kaya gitu.." Kata Milo sambil cengar-cengir.

"Awas, jangan kasih tau sama yang lain. Ntar kita bisa-bisa dipenggal sama dia" Balas Aiolia santai.

"Tapi gua penasaran nih, siapa orang yang dimaksud ya?" Milo menatap Aiolia yang masih megang payung item milik Shura.

"Yang pasti dia dipanggil '_sayang_', Wahahahaha!"

"Yuk, atuh, yang. Masuk lagi. Dingin nih, masih pagi" Ujar Milo dengan nada nakalnya. Dia menepuk punggung Aiolia dan mendorong Saint Leo itu masuk kembali ke dalam istana Scorpio.

"Hayuk atuh, sayang" Jawab Aiolia tidak kalah isengnya.

Keduanya hanya tertawa jahil sambil menutup rapat pintu depan istana Scorpio.

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N** : tengkyu banget buat yang udah baca.. Getek sendiri nulisnya, jijay bajay.. Sial.. hahahaha...  
sekalian kasih teks gratis, inti cerita fanfic ini :

_yang, hujan turun lagi dibawah payung hitam kuberlindung_

_yang, ingatkah kau padaku di jalan ini dulu kita berdua_

_basah tubuh ini basah rambut ini kau hapus dengan sapu tanganmu_

_yang, rindukah kau padaku tak inginkah kau duduk di sampingku_

_kita bercerita tentang laut biru disana harapan dan impian_

_benci 3x tapi rindu jua memandang wajah dan senyummu sayang_

_rindu 3x tapi benci jua bila ingat kau sakiti hatiku_

_antara benci dan rindu disini membuat mataku menangis_

_yang, pernahkah kau bermimpi kita bersatu bagai dulu lagi_

_tak pernah bersedih tak pernah menangis seperti saat rindu begini_

_(diucapin sama si cowo – anggep aja si Shura)_

_"yang, hujan turun lagi. Ketika kulewati jalan ini aku ingat engkau, yang_

_basah tubuhmu basah rambutmu kuhapus dengan sapu tanganku_

_yang, akupun rindu padamu, akupun ingin duduk disampingmu_

_kita bercerita tentang laut biru, tentang langit biru_

_disana tumpuan dan harapan"_

_benci 3x tapi rindu jua memandang wajah dan senyummu sayang_

_rindu 3x tapi benci jua bila ingat kau sakiti hati hatiku_

_antara benci dan rindu disini membuat mataku menangis_

_yang, pernahkah kau bermimpi kita bersatu bagai dulu lagi_

_tak pernah bersedih tak pernah menangis seperti saat rindu begini_

_tak pernah bersedih tak pernah menangis seperti saat rindu begini_

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Selanjutnya aku mungkin mau bikin REG (spasi) LAWAS yang kedua, ato REG (spasi) SUNDA ato mungkin REG (spasi) DENDANG! XDDDDD #dibuang ke sumur

**St. Chimaira, Log out!**


End file.
